Trauma Brings Out the Truth
by bigeandhertv
Summary: Dummy Twins is the timeline, but it is not a fill in the blank story.  It is an alternate ending.  C.C. needs to explain things to Niles, but something terrible happens.  Read more to find out what.  I wanted to complete my first story before publishing.


_**A/N: Hi everyone. I know there are a ton of Dummy Twins fan fics out there. Mine is going to end differently then the episode. I am mainly using the episode so that my story has a time line that everyone can follow. Anyways, here is the story and I don't own the characters or The Nanny. This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if the quality is lacking. I actually have an idea for another; I just want to make sure it hasn't been done before I start writing.**_

Those who knew C.C. Babcock generally considered her to be emotionally in check. Some questioned whether the woman had a soul and ever felt sad, guilty or sorry for any of her negative actions. Most people haven't seen the soft side of C.C. Babcock, so it wouldn't be surprising that most people would expect her to laugh at the idea that Niles, who is just a butler, was in love with her and proposed to her not once, but 4 different times. What most people didn't know however, was that behind her rough, guarded exterior, C.C. Babcock had emotions running back and forth through her mind all of the time.

C.C. Babcock had never felt so confused. One argument with Niles had led her to quit her partnership of 25 years with Maxwell Sheffield. She didn't know how to feel about it. Sitting in her penthouse apartment with a glass of scotch in her hand, so many thoughts raced through her mind as tears streamed down her cheeks….

_How could I have known that Niles was serious about his feelings? The man has gone out of his way to make my life a living hell for the whole time that I have known him. How could I have known that his proposal and our date were any different? I really didn't plan on putting his voice on my answering machine; even I am not that cold-hearted._

_And now he is quitting his job. He loves the Sheffields. Even though he is just their butler, I know that they consider him to be family. I know Maxwell has pictures of Niles in his wallet along with the children and Nanny Fine. I can't say the same for myself. He should not be leaving, I should be. _

_He needs to know how I feel. Am I even sure how I feel about him? The man has done so many infuriating things. But we have had some good times despite all of our craziness and banter. I still remember the kisses we shared. Although one by accident and the other induced by severe drunkenness does not make them any less special and memorable in my mind. The thrill and passion of these events still lingers in my mind whenever I see him. And the dancing. Being in his arms, it just felt right. I still remember his touch, how nice it felt. Our dislike for each other and our class differences forgotten. Just the two of us in each other's arms. The only ones in the room. The feeling was so unreal, something I never want to forget. And the one drunken night we shared. The night of Fran and Maxwell's wedding. I remember more about it then I have ever admitted to anybody. I remember the lust and desire we felt for one another. But it was more than that, wasn't it. At least I thought it was. As drunk as we were, I felt an emotional connection that I have never felt with any of the other men I have dated. Maybe I should have expressed these feelings, but fear got the better of me. And so everything went back to normal after it happened and we made a pact not to mention it, so I never did. But again that doesn't mean I don't think about it constantly. Do I love this man? I am honestly not sure yet, but I know that I need to see him and explain all this to him and apologize for being so insensitive. _

With all of these thoughts running through her mind, C.C. Babcock sprung off her couch, put on her coat, grabbed her purse and left her apartment.

It was around 1:00 am when C.C. Babcock left her apartment. She decided to walk some of the way to clear her head and think about what she was going to say to Niles when he answered the door to the Sheffield Mansion. She wasn't sure how she would begin and if he would even listen to what she had to say. She had never seen the man so broken as he was after their fight ended and he headed up the stairs to continue packing his things.

With all these emotions in her mind, C.C. Babcock didn't even think about the fact, that maybe it was a stupid idea for a woman to be walking around New York City at 1:00 am in the morning, alone. Not that C.C. couldn't handle herself, but considering people are killed in the city practically every night, it wasn't one of her smartest decisions.

It is not surprising, that on this particular night, C.C. Babcock did not notice that 3 different men were following her. They had seen her leave the building where her penthouse is located and knowing the area, they immediately figured that she was a woman with money. Not to mention the designer outfit she had on was a dead give away. So when she stopped, ready to hail a cab to the Sheffield residence, they decided to make their move.

The first mugger was about the same height as C.C. His looks were hard to make out in the darkness of the night but he appeared to be in his mid 30s with an athletic build, dark brown hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. He came up to her from the front and aggressively hissed:

"Hey blue blood, give me the purse and I won't give you any trouble."

Living in this city for many years, C.C. Babcock was used to this sort of thing. She knew of the crazy people in this city and she could take care of herself. She was not going to give up her purse without a fight. So when the man grabbed her by the shoulders, her fight response immediately took over and she used both arms and double jabbed in order to break free from his grasp and immediately kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Little did she know that this job was not a lone job and immediately she was knocked to the ground by a severe blow to the head. Simultaneously, she felt a severe pain to the side as she began to bleed out from the puncture in her skin caused by a knife. Within seconds, C.C. Babcock began to lose consciousness and all the detail of the street and lights around her faded into black nothingness.

Niles woke up the next morning with the worst feeling of loneliness, dread and broken heart that he could ever imagine. He had never felt so sad and hopeless in his entire life. The love he felt for C.C. Babcock was a love so deep and strong, stronger than love he had felt for any other woman in his whole life. He dreaded having to leave for the airport in an hour because he dreaded leaving the Sheffield family. The worst thing of all however, was the fact that C.C. and him would never share another verbal joust coupled with a passionate moment. These memories would linger in the back of his mind forever, but he knew he had to leave because it would be much to painful and humiliating to continue to see C.C. Babcock, the women that he loved, pine over a married man and never see him as more than just a servant. As painful as it was, leaving for England was the only rational thing to do.

So after Niles was dressed and ready to leave the Sheffield residence with bags at the door, he heard to phone ring. Debating on whether or not to answer the phone, Niles decided he would do his final duty as the Sheffield's butler and picked it up.

"Hello Sheffield Residence"

"Hi, this is Nurse Alyson Stewart, at Lenox Hill Hospital. I am calling about C.C. Babcock. I wasn't sure whom to call at first, because I had trouble getting in contact with her immediate family. She did however, list Maxwell Sheffield as her emergency medical contact."

"What about her, is she alright?"

"Well it appears that she was mugged last night. Her attackers took all of her valuables and hit her over the head as well as stabbed her. Fortunately, someone found her and called 911 immediately. We were able to identify her because someone at the hospital was familiar with Sheffield-Babcock Productions. She lost a significant amount of blood, but fortunately the stab wound did not pierce any of her vital organs. We are not sure about the blow to the head. Our neurosurgeon, Dr. Reid Oliver, is taking a look at her now. Her results should be available shortly.

"How is she? May we come visit her?"

"As I said, we are still not sure about the entirety of her head injuries, however, with a blood transfusion, we were able to stabilize her condition. C.C. Babcock was very lucky. Somebody up there must be looking out for her because not only was she brought into this hospital expediently, she also happens to have AB+ blood type, which is the Universal acceptor. Her body has taken well to the transfusion and her condition is stable. You may come visit her. Oh one more thing, do you have any information about her family and how we can contact them?

"Well, I know she has a brother named Noel and a sister named D.D., let me see if my boss has their contact information…nope, I can't find anything in her work file"

"Well, thanks for your time…?

"Niles."

"Niles and have a good day. We will let you know more about her condition when the results from her brain scan arrive."

"Thank you, Nurse, goodbye"

Niles feelings of hopelessness, dread and sadness and despair turned to those of fear, anxiousness, desperation and a sense of urgency. As much as he loved this woman, he could accept not being with her. What he was unwilling to accept, however, was the thought of the world losing her. Theatre would never be the same without the Bitch of Broadway. Her fiery temper, hard work ethic and passion for business were some things that world was not ready to be without. C.C. Babcock may not have a social life, or a family of her own, but in the world of theatre, she was needed. And Niles didn't like the thought of a world without C.C. Babcock in it, even if she wasn't in his world.

Just as Niles got off the phone and put it back on the charger, Fran Fine-Sheffield entered the room.

"Niles, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the airport? Your flight leaves in a half an hour."

"There has been a significant change in plans. I have somewhere else to be and I need to leave now" Niles exclaimed with a sense of urgency.

Fran immediately knew that something was wrong and she needed to know what it was.

"Niles, who was that…on the phone just now?"

"It was Lenox Hill Hospital, Miss Babcock is there. She was attacked and lost a great deal of blood but her condition is stable. However, they are still unsure just how serious her blow to the head was. They are still running tests."

"Niles, get the town car, I'll bring the cell phone and call Maxwell and the children and let them know where we are and what has happened."

And with that, Fran Fine-Sheffield and Niles were off to Lenox Hill Hospital.

The drive to the hospital felt days long to Niles. _What if C.C. suffered brain damage and is never the same again? Our last memory together, the awful and serious conversation on the stairs of the Sheffield residence, the last moment we ever share together. And why was C.C. out alone at night? She should have taken a cab. And what about the muggers, did she see them? If the police are able to find them, will she be able to identify them? _

Thoughts racing through Niles mind as he drove the town car with Fran in the front seat next to him. Fran sat in the front seat with an extreme look of worry on her face. Her and Miss Babcock had an _interesting_ relationship to say the least. As rocky as their relationship had been in the past, she would never wish any serious harm on the woman who always wanted to be more then just Maxwell Sheffield's business partner.

Niles and Fran finally made it to the hospital after battling through the daily New York traffic. They were led up to the room where C.C. was and they both entered together.

C.C. was hooked up to a monitor and an IV. Niles hated seeing her this way. He was so used to seeing her full of passion and fire, so bold, so tough. Seeing her in a hospital bed, unconscious and hooked to an IV, C.C. looked weak. He skin still was pale and the normal strength that exhumed through he every movement was not evident. It scared Niles. The thought that he might never see this strength again was more than he could bear, but regardless of what happened and what the doctor said, he would remain loyal to the woman who he had pretended to hate for so many years.

And so he pulled up and a chair and sat next to her. He put her hand in between both of his, hoping that somehow inside her mind she could feel his presence. Know that his feelings were real even if she didn't feel the same way. He just sat there in silence.

Fran was still in the room of course and she pulled up a chair next to Niles. She had never seen him this way. All of these years, everyone under the impression that he despised C.C. Babcock. _It's funny how people can hide their feelings for so long. It takes something so serious, a person near death, before they are actually able to express how they truly feel. Oh, Niles, I feel so bad for him. I thought he was kidding at first when he said he was in love with C.C. But seeing how distraught he was when she said no to his proposals and the fact that he was on his way to the airport to leave. Now he is staying by her side, missing his flight to England. The man is in love and I feel for him. Oy, I just hope that C.C. wakes up and realizes what a great man he is accepts the fact that the man is not rich, but true love means more than all the money status in the world._

As these thoughts were running through her mind, as well as Niles still sitting with C.C.'s hand in his, the door opened and a male doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Reid Oliver. I have come back with Ms. Babcock's test results. Seeing as Ms. Babcock was hit in the head pretty hard, she is suffering from a concussion. The severity of her concussion is pretty severe since she has been unconscious for several hours."

"Will she be alright?" Niles asked, his voice becoming an octave higher.

"She should be fine, however we will not know her mental state until she wakes up. Some symptoms of this concussion may be memory loss. From the test, we could tell that there is substantial brain activity going on, however whether or not her mental state will be completely normal when she wakes up is in the hands of fate."

"Is there anything else we should do?" Fran asked.

"Honestly, what you are doing is good. Just keep talking to her and visit her frequently. There is still much we don't know about the states of human consciousness."

"Thanks Dr. Oliver", they said together.

"Just doing my job as one of the best neurosurgeons in the world. I am off to see my next patient."

With that, Dr. Oliver left the room.

"Gosh that doctor was so full of himself." Fran said in her nasal voice.

"Well he seems to know what he is talking about, although I wish he could have told us more. "

"Well, it's in the hands of God now."

Right after she said that, Fran's phone started ringing. She left the room to go and answer it. Niles still sitting next to C.C. thought briefly about arrogant, Dr. Oliver. In many ways, he was very similar to C.C. Not your typical bedside manor. This normally would have scared most people, but it was almost a comfort to Niles. Knowing that this man, who exhumed similar strength and possessed a very similar boldness to that of C.C., was her doctor and was helping to fight for her to get well actually gave Niles a sense of slight relief. He felt as if, maybe in some way, Dr. Oliver's strength would rub off on C.C. and she would wake up her normal self. In the meantime, Niles knew he must remain present because deep down, he knew that in some way, C.C. could sense his presence. Maybe she could even hear what he was saying.

C.C. Babcock wasn't quite sure as to what was going on. Something didn't feel right. Somehow she felt trapped. Suddenly all these images appeared. It took her a few seconds to realize that these weren't just any images, but that they were indeed, familiar to her. These images were past events in her life. And the majority of them involved being in the Sheffield mansion. And a great deal of them involved Niles. Some these images were accompanied with the corresponding dialogue. Some did not contain any dialogue, but were just mere pictures of what happened. And then there were a few in which C.C. heard dialogue, but realized that the dialogue she was hearing did not go to the event that was happening.

So many memories mostly involving her and Niles and some sort of banter or prank between them. Some of the memories involving her and Nanny Fine. As much as she appeared to dislike this woman, she couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness at some of the funny moments these 2 shared. Although she would never verbally admit it, she would always have a soft spot for this nasal woman from Flushing Queens, NY.

C.C. wondered why so many images were going her mind so quickly. Internally they were causing her to feel a variety of mixed emotions. Images from her childhood flooded through her mind. Her parents fighting, her mother in many drunken stupors, her father being away on business, her feeling alone in more ways than one. A wave of sadness swept through the mind of C.C. Babcock, however as quick as that happened more happy memories flowed through her mind as the images of Niles popped into her head.

The accidental kiss, the drunken kiss, dancing after the Broadway Guild awards, dancing at Fran and Maxwell's wedding, the night that followed, all of the pranks they played on each other. These memories sent a wave of happiness through her mind.

Of course again, one last memory lingered through her mind. A wave of marriage proposals, followed by a fight on the stairs and resignations from them both. C.C. remembered the dialogue precisely. Her internal struggle continuing, she remembered the darkness, needing to see Niles, talk to him about what happened, about to hail a cab, when her purse was taken, she fought the man off and then blackness…where_ am I she wondered. Am I dead? Am I about to die, doesn't your life flash before your eyes on the verge of death? That better not be the case because I really need to talk to Niles. I need to get up and find him._

But of course, she couldn't get up. She was trapped within her own body. Eyes closed, her whole body paralyzed, her movement beyond her control. Yet, she felt a presence. And that presence made her feel complete somehow. ….

Niles and Fran had been at the hospital about 2 hours when Maxwell, Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie finally arrived. Niles let go of C.C.'s hand and stood up upon Maxwell's arrival into the hospital room.

"How is she, old man?" Maxwell asked, calmly.

Niles told Maxwell everything the doctor had said. He wanted to talk to C.C. about so many things, let her know he was there for her, but planned on waiting until the family left. He felt, in someway, that being alone with C.C. would allow him to connect with her more strongly. Not to mention, he had suffered enough humiliation in front of Maxwell and Fran to last him a lifetime.

Maxwell took the chair that Fran had been sitting in, while Niles sat back down in his own chair.

Maxwell started to speak:

"Hi C.C. How are you? I know you resigned yesterday, but you know that Sheffield-Babcock productions won't be the same without Miss Babcock, herself. Wake up C.C., we all miss you."

"Sweetie, I know that must have been difficult for you, considering it took you 5 years to tell me that you love me, without taking it back"

As serious as the situation was, the children, Fran and Niles couldn't help but chuckle at this. Niles even thought that he saw the slightest movement in C.C.'s face, wondering if maybe she knew somehow that they were all there and laughing with them in her mind.

Maxwell opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

The family sat around for a few hours until it was about dinnertime. Maxwell, along with the children got up ready to leave.

Maxwell opened his mouth to speak:

"Let's go out to eat, Niles would you like to come, it would be my treat, of course, old man?"

"No, thank you, Sir. I would like to stay with Miss Babcock a little longer."

"Are you sure? My treat?"

"Oy, Max, let the man be, he is in love. Sometimes I don't know about you."

With that the Sheffield family left for dinner, with Niles still sitting next to C.C.'s bedside.

Finally, he was alone with her. Although he obviously wished that the circumstances were different but, he knew that he was thankful that she was alive. He sat there and watched her for a few minutes longer. Even in a coma on hospital bed, hooked up to an IV, this woman looked beautiful. _The world is not ready to be without her. Hell, I am not ready to be without her._ Niles pondered C.C.'s mental state and realized the regardless of how she woke up, that he would be there for her always and no matter what.

With her current mental status still being unknown, Niles was determined to get through to her. With this thought he opened his mouth to speak:

"Hey Babs, you know I miss you tremendously, but don't let it get to your head. This whole rhythm we have going here just isn't same without you insulting me back. Oh and I checked the fridge this morning and we are all out of eggs."

Niles chuckled at the reference he made to one of the precursor events before their drunken, but nonetheless passionate kiss.

"Trollop, my life will be pretty empty without you. You know, the insults just don't work as well on Miss Grace. Please wake up C.C."

With that said, emotion started to slowly build up in Niles. How could this have happened? He still didn't understand why C.C. was out late at night, alone. Gosh, he wanted to talk to her. He still felt guilty about what he said on the stairs and prayed to God that it would not be the last thing he said to her. He wondered if talking to her now was really helping or if it was just a lost cause. No, he wasn't going to think that way. Babs was a tough cookie and they would get through this.

So he continued to talk to her:

"C.C., you really need to wake up. Who am I going to be bitter with on the holidays, without Ebenezer Scrooge, himself?" Niles chuckled to himself before continuing to speak:

"In all seriousness, C.C. the world is not the same without you. Your beauty, determination, fiery passion, stubbornness and pride are qualities that this world is not ready to lose…"

Niles choked on his words, "I'm not ready to lose." A tear streamed down his face as he again thought about the worst possible outcomes regarding C.C.'s mental health.

Just then Dr. Reid Oliver approached Niles. _Does that doctor ever go home? _

"Visiting hours are over Mr. Brightmore."

"Dr. Oliver, may I ask you something? What if C.C. wakes up and she isn't the same. What if…."

Dr. Oliver interrupted, "I don't deal in 'what ifs' Mr. Brightmore. Just keep talking to her and visiting her. Again we only know so much about the unconscious human brain. Some believe that unconscious patients can feel the presence of others as well as hear what they are saying"

With that said, Dr. Reid Oliver waited at the door as Niles said goodbye to C.C. and kissed her gently on the forehead. Niles followed Dr. Oliver out of the hospital and continued his way downstairs to the town car and back to the Sheffield residence where he had major trouble sleeping that night.

C.C. Babcock hated being trapped. She still didn't understand why she could see things but not be a part of them. She still didn't quite know what was going on, but all of the sudden she felt this major wave of negative energy. The completeness that she had felt only minutes earlier had suddenly disappeared and she didn't like it at all.

She thought some more about this presence. What made her feel 'complete'? Or who? She pondered the years spent at the Sheffield mansion and how she pined over Maxwell all these years. As nice as the fantasy was to be married to a rich Broadway Producer with good looks and a substantial amount of money, she knew in her heart that she never once truly loved this man. It was more of an obsession with being with a man of equal social status in order to impress…. her family? Why did she care? Her dad away on business, her mom hardly a loving, supportive figure in her life, why would she need to impress them…

All of a sudden a major realization hit her. That complete feeling, the man who made her feel complete was…Niles. He was her other half, her "yang". _He must have been here and now he left. I need to talk to him. If only, I could move, wake up, go see him. He is most likely at the house. _But as much as C.C. willed herself to get up, her body just wouldn't budge. Her eyes were still shut. But something was different. She must have made a breakthrough because all of the sudden she heard noise, a familiar noise. _What was that noise?_ She tried to pinpoint where she had heard it before. And then she realized, that it was the sound of a hospital monitor. Slowly things were starting to make sense. _I'm not paralyzed, I'm unconscious. How did I get here? I was walking around the city, trying to clear my head. I was about to hail a cab, when a man grabbed me. I kicked him, he was down and blackness. I must have been knocked out. _C.C. was happy with the progress she was making internally but she would not be satisfied until she was able wake up and put the lowlifes that mugged her behind bars. _Not to mention, I really need to talk to Niles._

With that C.C., was bound and determined to break free from this coma and wake up. It was just a matter of time considering her memory was back and she could now begin to hear background noises.

Niles was up at the crack of dawn. The man did not sleep well and it was evident by the droopiness of his eyes as well as the bags under them. Regardless of this tiredness (It would sure hit him later), Niles was up, and into the shower, dressed and cooking breakfast for the Sheffield family with the swiftness of a normal day. He planed on getting to the hospital as soon as visiting hours started so that he could continue to try and get C.C. to wake up.

As soon as Fran, Maxwell and the children were finished with breakfast and Niles cleaned up their mess, he was immediately out the door and on the way to the hospital. He was so determined to get there that he actually forgot to ask Maxwell if he needed anything else.

Normally, Maxwell would have been infuriated, but given the situation he was willing to overlook Niles blind disregard for his duties.

Niles made it to the hospital just as visiting hours began and went straight to C.C's room. On the way up in the elevator, he bumped into, once again, Dr. Reid Oliver. _I don't think that doctor ever goes home. I thought Miss Babcock had no social life._

"Hello, Mr. Brightmore. I see that you are here to see Miss Babcock once again. I am glad you are taking my advice, because of course, I know what I am talking about."'

Although Niles did respect the confidence that this man embodied, he was not in the mood to deal with his arrogance at the moment.

The elevator opened and Niles immediately got out and dashed off to C.C. Babcock's room, leaving Dr. Reid Oliver standing there with a slight smirk on his face. _Oh matters of the human heart, he thought, I am so glad that I am not involved in these things. I am so glad I have my work. That is what I am here for._ However, as much as he told himself this, he secretly knew that it wasn't true. He yearned to have a love as powerful as the love that Niles Brightmore had for C.C. Babcock. He just wasn't sure it would ever happen for him.

Niles walked into C.C.'s room once again. Again, even unconscious, she looked gorgeous. Niles also noticed, something was different about her. He couldn't quite put his foot on it. But he had a feeling that somehow progress would be made today.

Niles walked over and again pulled up a chair next her bedside and took her hand into his. Even in this situation, the feeling of her hand in his, her soft skin caused his heart to race and flips flops in his stomach. He couldn't deny it; he needed this woman in his life. Without her, life was just…empty.

Still holding her hand, Niles decided to speak to her once more:

"Hello, hello C.C." He chuckled at the use of her usual condescending expression.

"I must confess something to you. I couldn't sleep last night. You were on my mind the entire night. The truth is, those 20 years I pretended to despise you, I was actually falling for you."

Niles didn't know what brought on this sudden confession. Maybe it was easier to confess serious feelings without the fear of being insulted. With that he continued:

"I guess I just didn't know how else to show it. Someone as successful, beautiful and intimidating as you, it isn't easy for a simple man like me to impress someone like you. And so the only way I could of to get your attention was to insult you. But truth be told, I have fallen completely of the wagon. I am and will always be in love with you, C.C. Babcock."

With that said, he continued to look at her and wondered just was going on in that beautiful, complex mind of hers.

The presence was back. Niles was there. She needed to wake up. She could understand what he was saying. _Gosh, why won't my damn eyes open? I am so close I can hear him. _She knew what she wanted, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Her brain understood, but still hadn't healed enough to put her into motion.

Niles was looking at C.C. and knew something was going on in her mind. No physical movement, but something was different about her now, then when he first came into the room. _I think she can hear me._

Niles continued to keep his one hand holding C.C.'s but in addition, he took his other hand and put the back of it to her forehead. He wondered if this would bring her back. Something inside him told him that she there, on the verge of a breakthrough. Maybe if he could get through to her, through every sense, she might be able to wake up. He took his other hand off her forehead and put it on top of her hand, he hand now in between his. He leaned in a little closer, hoping she somehow noticed the shrinking in proximity. And he continued to speak:

"Miss Babcock, I am sure you can hear me, but that is not enough. I know you are not satisfied until you get the last word. So you need to wake up. Do me a favor, try and show me that you can hear me. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

C.C. could hear him, but still her body was not cooperating just yet. Her mind just needed a little more time. She tried ever so hard to do exactly what he was saying, but her body was still not listening and her eyes would still not open.

It was nearing lunchtime when Maxwell, Fran and the children walked in to visit Miss Babcock. As much as Niles hated to leave her for one millisecond, he knew if he didn't eat soon, he was going to pass out from low blood sugar. So as questionable as hospital cafeteria food was, Niles decided to go and have lunch. Before leaving, he kissed CC. on the forehead, squeezed her hand, told her goodbye and walked out.

Fran and Maxwell sat in the chairs in the room, while the children continued to look at C.C. sympathetically.

Fran opened her mouth to speak:

"Miss Babcock, we all miss you. Even my mother hasn't been the same without you. She said she misses your amazing nail job. I think she will be dropping by after her beauty appointment."

They all laughed at Fran's reference to the past. Sylvia Fine's past with this women was equally as _interesting_ as Fran's.

It was Gracie who spoke next:

"Miss Babcock. It's Grace speaking. I am the little one, in case you have forgotten. You know, I have never seen Niles this lost before. He is usually the one who has it all together in this house. He just isn't the same without you. I think he misses you more than you know. You really should wake up."

Maxwell admired the maturity and strength shown by his youngest daughter. He couldn't have said it better himself. Fran got up and went over to hug Gracie. They all sat around and visited with Miss Babcock a few minutes longer until they were all feeling a little peckish. They saw Niles returning to her room and told him where they were going as well as wished him good luck. He entered the room once more….

C.C. heard different voices. Fran was there. Even unconscious that nasal New York accent, individual only to her, was easily recognized by C.C. And Grace. What she said was so….nice. _I had no idea that the children actually maybe cared about me in some way. I will wake up. _Once again, the presence returned._ Niles is back. _She continued to struggle within her own mind, but still couldn't move until something triggered her mind to kick into action. She felt something, which could only be described as…..a kiss. A simple kiss on her cheek. Although it didn't last long, it was one of the most comforting feelings C.C. had ever felt. _I can physically feel again…_

"C.C. wake up, I know you felt that. Squeeze my hand, love. "

And as cliché and soap opera like as this all sounds, C.C. did just that. She squeezed his hand. He was elated with happiness. He knew he had gotten through to her these past couple days. And slowly but surely that simple happiness turned into a blissfulness that could not be topped by anything, as C.C. Babcock slowly opened her eyes.

"Niles," she winced at the sound of her own voice, realizing she didn't sound normal, but of a person with severe grogginess after just getting up. However she continued.

"Niles, I really need to talk to you….about us…."

Niles put his finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Not now, Ms. Babcock, you need to get well. We can talk about this later. All I care about is your health right now."

C.C. started to get slightly annoyed and with more strength than a person who just came out of coma hissed,

"I am fine, dust buster. I am trying to tell you something important and now you are going to shush me. I am leaving this place. Where is the doctor? I am telling him to release me immediately."

"C.C. I will tie you up before I let you leave this hospital. You are not going anywhere, not if I have anything to say about it until I know for sure you are well."

As annoyed as C.C. was for not being able to leave, she couldn't help but love the fact that this man, the man she secretly was in love with herself, was giving her so much attention and showing legitimate concern for her welfare

"Let me get Dr. Oliver. Oh and do you need anything, sir" he asked and she chuckled at his joke.

"A little lunch would nice, butler boy if you could. Oh, not turkey I heard Nanny Fine said it was pressed."

"Anything for you, brunette." And he was off to bid her wishes. She smiled at him as he left the room. As hard as it would be, she was going to tell him how she truly felt. Him being a butler really wasn't an issue to her. _Why did I let our social status stand in the way of my happiness before? I mean I have 20 million. How much money does 1 or even 2 people need? I need to tell him…_

Niles interrupted her thoughts with hospital lunch and Dr. Oliver standing behind him. Niles put her lunch on the table and sat down while Dr. Oliver looked at her pupils with a light and asked her the typical questions to make sure she was mentally there.

"Well Miss Babcock your mental health appears to be completely normal. However due to the fact that you did suffer a concussion, I would recommend that you stay one more night just to be safe that you don't have any negative effects from that concussion. You should be able to leave tomorrow morning if all goes well."

Niles smirked at her, knowing that having Dr. Oliver on his side, he would surely win when trying to keep her at the hospital for another night.

C.C. really didn't have the energy to argue with him, as a sudden wave of tiredness started to sweep over her. So she just said she understood and decided to agree with the doctor without putting up a fight.

"I am glad you understand Miss Babcock" and he walked out.

"I am glad I was in a coma, because I really don't think I would have been able to put up with that doctor's arrogance" she declared, slightly irritated.

Niles laughed

"Well it takes one to know one, huh Babs." and they both laughed before tiredness started to capture both of them. C.C. fell asleep and soon after, so did Niles with his head on her pillow next to hers, while his body still sitting in the chair.

A few hours later, they both were awakened by the sound of the door opening, revealing Dr. Oliver who told them that visiting hours were over. As Niles left he gently kissed C.C. on the lips. The kiss was slow and soft, and C.C. begged for more but knew that he had to leave. He lifted his head, about to leave but C.C. grabbed his hand and he turned around.

"I better see you in the morning, butler boy."

"You can count on it Boobcock!"

They both laughed and smiled at each other before he walked out, headed on down to the first floor, got in the town car and headed to the mansion, where he headed straight to bed. Needless to say, he slept better that night, his dreams full of thoughts and fantasies about a particular blonde socialite.

Niles woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He showered, shaved, put on some cologne and put on his most impressive suit (which of course actually belonged to Maxwell). He was pleased that he would picking up C.C. from the hospital in a couple of hours, however, he had a slight feeling of unease knowing that the inevitable "talk" that he was supposed to have with her was coming. Although dressed to impress, he honestly wasn't sure how this was going to go, and considering she turned down 4 proposals from him, he didn't have the highest confidence in this conversation going well. However the conversation went though, he was thankful that C.C. was leaving the hospital in fully good health.

Niles made breakfast for the Sheffield family, cleaned up and was off to the hospital. He headed up to her room and pushed the door open slowly, in case she might still be asleep, which of course was not the case.

"Niles, finally! I can't wait to get out of this revolting hospital! Where is that doctor? Doesn't he have the release papers?"

As if he read her mind, the door opened and Dr. Reid Oliver, along with another nurse walked and handed C.C. the release papers and told her where to sign. Without delay, she signed the papers and immediately handed them back to the nurse. The nurse left the room and Dr. Oliver talked to her about the necessary precautions she would need to take after suffering from a concussion and that if she had any symptoms to please call him immediately and return to the hospital.

The nurse returned to the room, momentarily with a wheel chair.

"You've got to be kidding me. I would much rather walk, thank you very much."

"Sorry Miss Babcock, hospital policy, you must leave in the chair," the nurse said with not much enthusiasm.

"It is pertinent for your recovery not to overwork yourself mentally or physically", Dr. Oliver, said.

As much as C.C. wanted to argue, she knew she wouldn't win and so she reluctantly got into the chair. Niles rolled her to the elevator and they continued to the town car. C.C. was happy to be able to be on her feet even if it was only for just a few seconds before getting into the car. Just as they both got into the car and they were ready to leave, Niles realized he wasn't sure where to go next.

"Where to, Babcock?" he asked.

"My penthouse, Butler Boy. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

Niles normally would have made a comment about her being alone in her bed, but he decided against it. As strong as she looked and acted, he knew she was still in a slightly vulnerable state and he cared about her way too much to jeopardize her health.

They sat in silence on the way to her penthouse. When they arrived, Niles helped C.C. out of the car and into the building and they rode the elevator up to her apartment. C.C. suddenly realized she didn't have her purse, but remembered that she had a spare key hidden on top of the door ledge. She grabbed it, opened the door and walked into her apartment. Niles followed close behind and they both sat on her couch.

"Miss Babcock, would you like something, tea, coffee, something to eat?" Niles asked.

"No Niles, but I do need something from you right now. I need to talk to you. I need you to listen to me. I say this with all seriousness. I need you to know my point of view.

Niles knew this was coming. He wasn't sure what to expect. As scared as he was, however, he needed to hear what she had to say and he admired her for having the courage to finally say how she truly felt.

"Niles, we have known each other for such a long time. And as long as we have known each other, we have constantly done nothing but insult and play pranks on one another as long as I can remember. So when you proposed to me, I honestly didn't know how to take it. I honestly thought you were joking with me at first and I didn't realize that your feelings were genuine until our fight on the stairs where I could see the authentic hurt and heartbreak in your eyes and body language. Of course the last words we said to each other were insults and when you went up the stairs, something clicked in my brain. I have been pining over a man who is just not interested in me, and honestly I have no real feelings for him. I was more so infatuated with the idea of marrying a rich handsome man with a great deal of money in order to impress my family. For so long, I have been letting this ideal get in the way of my true happiness. So that night, after our argument I sat in my apartment and thought about everything and realized that there is only one person on this earth who makes me truly happy. The man I just had an argument with, you. I knew I needed to set things straight and so I left my apartment determined to talk to you. Of course you know what happened after that."

"Miss Babcock. I am so happy to hear you say this. As much as we insult each other and play games, I will tell you with all my heart that my love for you is truly genuine. I have been falling for you as long as I have known you. Truth be told, fear has held me back from telling you sooner. I wasn't sure you would ever want to be with a simple man like me."

"Niles, your occupation does not determine how valuable of person you are. I really could care less at this point that you are a butler. I only wish I would have come to this realization in my own life much sooner."

"I love you Miss Babcock!"

"Call me C.C."

And with that he cupped her face and drew her into a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues danced around each other intensely. They broke free and planted 2 more kisses on each other's lips before gasping for air. As much as they desired each other at they very moment, however, Niles knew that C.C. needed to get more rest before engaging in any _strenuous_ physical activity, so he stopped himself from going any further not before teasing her with a few kisses down her neck.

"Butler Boy, you will be the death of me. "

"C.C., as much as I would like to have my way with you this very moment, you need to get some rest and then we'll _talk_"

"Well truth be told, I am a little tired and my bed is calling. Oh and one more thing, it's an open invitation", she said with devilish grin.

"I'll be up in a few, my love."

With that C.C. headed up and stairs and put some pajamas on before crawling into bed. She fell asleep, but not before she felt Niles climb in the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both fell asleep this way and slept for several hours.

C.C. and Niles awoke to the sound of her telephone ringing. Wondering who would be calling her she picked up the receiver and answered

"Hello Hello, this is C.C. Babcock. Who am I speaking too?"

"Hi Ma'm. This is the New York City Police Department. We are aware the you were recently mugged and attacked and brought to the hospital?"

"Yes, that's right"

"Well the reason we are calling is to inform you that a great number of muggings have recently occurred in the area where you were attacked. We believe we have caught one of the suspects involved. Would you be willing to try and identify your attacker in a lineup?"

"Hell yeah I would. Can I come today?"

"Yes ma'm"

"I will be there in an hour!" and with that she said goodbye and hung up the receiver.

"What was that all about?" Niles asked while eyeballing her curiously and wondering why she all the sudden had this determined look in her eye like she was on a mission.

"It was the police department. They said that they think the caught one of my attackers and they want me to identify the attacker.

"And you're going now?" Niles questioned as C.C. was up and getting dressed, bound and determined to go to that Police station.

"You're damn right I am going now. If there is anything I can do, I don't want that damn bastard walking the streets another second. He will rue the day he mugged and attacked C.C. Babcock!"

"Are you sure you're up to it right now?" As much as Niles would have given to strangle the men who attacked C.C. himself, he did not want her to overstrain herself physically and mentally so soon after getting out of the hospital.

"Butler boy, I am going and no 300 lb butler is going to stop me." She laughed maniacally at her insult.

Normally Niles would have retorted something back, but he was still worried about this exceedingly stubborn woman and the worry that he felt was etched all over his face.

C.C. took one look at his face and knew immediately what he was feeling. It felt good to have someone worry about her.

"Niles if you are so damned worried about me, why don't you just drive and come with me to police station."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Babs"

And with that they both headed down the elevator toward the car and Niles drove C.C. to the police department. Although C.C. would never admit it, she was actually pretty nervous. _They can't see me through that glass, right? _She was comforted by the fact, however, that Niles was coming with her. Loving and affectionate communication had never been her forte so instead she grabbed Niles free hand and held it between her 2 hands for the remainder of the trip. He turned his head from the road for an instant and gave her a warm and reassuring smile as if he knew exactly what she was feeling and telling her that it would be ok.

They arrived at the police station and soon after a short wait, C.C. was escorted into the room with the glass where she would attempt to indentify her attacker. There were 8 men in the lineup. C.C. peered through the glass and thought carefully, not wanting to rush this process. Truth be told, the events from the night of her attack were still a bit hazy in her mind and she thought just for a second that her ability to identify any of her attackers may be an impossible task. But of course she wasn't willing to give up so easily. She stood for a moment and gathered her thoughts as the events from that horrid night slowly but surely poured back into her mind.

_Walking, more like pacing around the city at a very late hour, thinking of what to say to Niles, about to hail a cab when I hear a voice and turn around and see a man…._

C.C. had the picture of that night clearly in her mind. She looked at the lineup once more and knew at once that number 4 was indeed her attacker. She told the officer and was relieved that this identification process was over. Of course she knew that it was likely only the beginning of a long drawn out legal process, but for now she could rest somewhat safer. _I only wish I was able to identify the other 2 suspects. Well, maybe this one will reveal their names._

She left the police station feeling somewhat relieved. Niles was relieved that her physical and mental state seemed to be well even after the identification process.

They spoke very little on the drive back to her penthouse. Normally this would have been unsettling for C.C. but today it was nice. It gave her time to think about all the recent events in her life as well as where her life was going. As much as she fantasized about being with this man in the past, did she ever think they would truly be in a relationship? No way. She figured she'd end up alone before ever being with Niles, the butler that she "hated" all these years. _It's funny how life works, isn't it…._

She trailed off in her thoughts as they arrived at the building of her penthouse. Niles came to her side to open the door, but of course being an independent woman, C.C. had already opened it herself and was already stepping out of the car.

They rode the elevator together without speaking, although clearly by the expressions on both of their faces, that a ton of thoughts were running through their brains. Neither was sure what fate had in store for them next. She opened the door with her spare key and walked into the apartment with Niles right behind her.

Niles finally spoke: "I just realized how late it has gotten and I haven't even called the Sheffields to let them know where I have been. Hopefully I still have a job."

With that he picked up the phone and dialed their number hoping Fran would answer figuring she would be more understanding of his situation.

Sure enough, he was lucky and a nasal voice was heard through the receiver:

"Hello Fran Sheffield."

"Hello Mrs. Sheffield…."

"Oh Niles, I am so glad you called. How is Ms. Babcock? Where have you been all day? Dish Niles, I want to know everything."

"Mrs. Sheffiled…Fran. I promise I will tell you everything in the morning. I was just calling to ask if I could have the rest of the night off. "

"Sure honey. I'll tell Maxwell. I am sure he will understand and if he doesn't I'll work on him" she said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Fran, I'll see you in the morning."

With that they exchanged their goodbyes and Niles hung up the phone. By then it was around 10 o'clock and inching every so closer to their bed times since both of them had early mornings.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work so soon?" he asked her.

"What do you think, Butler Boy? she asked with a slight annoyance in her tone.

Truth be told she looked damn good considering she had woke up from a coma 2 days ago. He was ready to have his way with her. His body was begging him for it, but his brain was stopping him from immediate action.

She was looking at him and the expression on his face. Trying to read what he was thinking. Slowly but surely the 2 inched closer together. Until they were a mere inches apart. What started out as a simple peck initiated by Niles, turned into fierce and passionate kissing. C.C. was running her hands through his hair, Niles exploring the contours of her curves. Desire flooding through both of them and they did not stop until the need for oxygen was dire to their survival. Niles planted a few more kisses down her neck and was glad to hear her resonate sounds of pleasure.

"Butler boy, I think we better take this to the other room."

"My thoughts exactly Ice queen."

And with that said they escorted each other in the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. This would turn out to be the first night of many nights they would spend _together._

_**A/N: I realized when I finished writing this that the story turned more into a long emotional testimony with very little plotline. For those of you that don't know, Dr. Reid Oliver is actually a character from the show As the World Turns, which I miss immensely. His story can actually be found on youtube from beginning to end if anyone is interested. happyinchintz72's channel**_


End file.
